


between the lines

by Rai99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heavy Angst, Law needs a hug, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sad, Sad Law, a lot of hurting, cora-san the true MVP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai99/pseuds/Rai99
Summary: "I'm dying, Cora-san," Law whispers and it comes out strained and broken, much like himself.(set amidst Law and Rosinante's journey to find the Ope Ope no Mi)(rated T for strong language)





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back again with another Law-centric story. This was written for a writing event hence why it's short; I would've personally made it longer but oh well. Law's backstory is one of the saddest things I've ever read and Rosinante is an amazing, amazing character. I've always viewed these two as father and son which inspired this piece of work. Also I used the manga spelling of Law's sister's name which is why it's different. Enjoy!

* * *

 

Law sits quietly by the edge of the bonfire, breath uneven and heartbeat erratic as he tries to regain his breath. Rosinante is across of him, pacing rapidly with a hand on his chin and a thin crease between his eyebrows.

He’s worried, Law knows and he should be.

Just a few hours ago, they were chased by an angry mob from a neighboring city after the elder man had decided to consult the city’s head doctors about Law’s condition.

Law swallows thickly and feels his throat burn and suddenly, everything feels too open and close.

The weariness in his bones isn’t because they ran a few miles earlier in the morning.

Neither is his hazy vision.

No.

It’s all happening because he’s slowly dying.

Snow starts to fall in a languid manner, staining the subtle greenery in a carpet of white and it’s all bright and soft _and it feels like it’s mocking him._

Because, amidst the stark white surroundings, he can’t distinguish what color his skin is anymore.

Can’t tell if he really was olive-skinned or tanned or whatever because the white blotches on his skin has eaten up whatever color he originally had and it resembles the snow, the snow which he and Lami loved so much making snowmen and whatnot _and he’s never hated the snow this much before._

Rosinante is speaking again, making motions with his hands but the boy tunes him out, blood pounding against his ears.

White blotches, vein-y, prickly skin, itchy throat, cold sweats, erratic breathing – fuck.

He’s dying.

He’s fucking dying.

And what’s funny is how Rosinante can’t seem to see that.

“Hey! Law! Are you listening to me right now?! We gotta get outta here or you’re gonna catch a cold!” the man’s voice finally cracks into his hooded mind and the boy finds himself speaking, gaping hollowness eating away at him.

“Heh. As if a cold is going to make things worse,” he pauses before he looks the man in the eye. “I’m dying, Cora-san. A cold could probably accelerate the process, y’know, and it’s for the best,”

Rosinante blanches, heart in his throat. “Law what the hell – “

“Especially for you. You’ll have me off your hands much earlier then,” Law doesn’t really care that he’s crossing the line because, honestly, nothing really matters anymore.

He’s dying anyway.

Rosinante is already grabbing his shoulders, hands trembling as he replies, “Law, don’t you dare say that – you’re not – I’m not – w-we’re gonna find a cure for this! Didn’t I tell you?! There’s a cure, you idiot and we’re gonna find it and – “

Law laughs then and it comes out strained and broken, much like himself.

“How long are you gonna believe in these pipe dreams, Cora-san? This is not fairytale,”

His eyes sting with tears and maybe some other day he would feel ashamed of crying but now, it doesn’t matter anymore. So, he lets them fall and isn’t surprised when he sees Rosinante crying with him.

This man was such an enigma.

But he stares and stares and wonders why this man was so optimistic.

How could he have so much faith?

Most importantly, why did he find himself wanting to reach out to him?

He gets his answer in the form of a bone-crushing hug and a snot-filled face being buried in his hat as Rosinante sobs and wails, all the while yelling out, “Just you see Law! We’re gonna win this! I’m gonna find you your happily ever after!” but Law can’t hear him over the sound of his own thumping heart because that hug…

…reminded him of his dead _father_.

The sobs break out of him then, all choked up and quiet and it’s all so fucking _stupid_ but Law can’t find himself giving a damn because he wants to fucking _live_ and get these stupid hugs and watch this man goof around and shower him with affection because he’s _family_ and Law doesn’t want to lose one _again_.

Not again.

So, he keeps his mouth shut and clings onto the man for dear life, a single prayer in his mind.

_God, please let me live a little longer so I can be with Cora-san just a little bit more._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the flashback really broke me ;-; what I would give for Rosinante to live and raise Law as his own child. Anyways, please leave a comment, they're always appreciated!


End file.
